Star Wars
Summary Star Wars is a famous science fiction film series directed by George Lucas. Outside of the six films and two television series, Star Wars is expanded by many canonical novels, comics, and video games, as well as source books by which to continue the story. Some claim it is not canon (like the majority of secondary sources for Star Trek) and Lucas doesn't care for EU but then again, they tend to ignore his involvement in EU and EU's involvement with the films or the fact that Lucas specifically had the Keeper of EU + Film canon with him during the re-shooting of the Special Edition films and the entirety of the Prequel Trilogy or his constant use of references to events only in the Expanded Universe. The majority of the novels take place before, during, between and after the events of the main two film trilogies; Shadows of the Empire was set in-between after the events of Episode V and before the story of Episode VI. With the Original Trilogy, most of the over-reaching focus was pushed onto the formation and establishment of the New Republic, and the fragmentation and dissolution of the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. With the Prequel Trilogy, EU authors focused more on the development of the Clone Wars and as of late: post-Order 66 or post-RoTS events and the Jedi Purge. George Lucas has announced that the EU is Non-Canon Power of the Verse More often the focus is on Force-User characters, specifically those who are Jedi or Sith. With broken abilities such as high level telepathy capable of dominating entire planetary populations, draining worlds, extremely fine level precision use of telekinesis as well as other esoteric powers, Force-Users are formidable opponents. An upper-mid tier Jedi Master such as Obi-Wan Kenobi at his prime has no difficulty moving and reacting when augmented by the Force and his own perceptions, performing reactionary feats and attack speeds against entire armies to pull off up to mach 4000-16,000 speeds and move his lightsaber so fast it appears like he created a literal spherical force field around himself. Even weaker Jedi Knights precognition works beyond their own understanding and can adapt against lightspeed attacks. This is thanks to a bevy line-up of ridiculously powerful telepaths, beings who can wipe out entire worlds, technology great enough to manufacture planet razing self-adapting and evolving city size automated factories to small starships capable of wiping out entire star systems, and beings who have mastered technology and mystical powers like the Celestials who have seemingly become omniscient and went onto a higher realm or plane of existence. Supporters SpiralMaster Sheoth Valar Melkor 2 The Everlasting Darkness552 Archon Hero Oblivion00 TISSG7Regrave Characters Jedi Anakin Skywalker Luke Skywalker Starkiller Mace Windu Meetra Surik Nomi Sunrider Obi-Wan Kenobi Ki-Adi Mundi Thon Ulic Qel-Droma Yoda Ahsoka Tano Kanan Jarrus Hero of Tython Satele Shan Jaden Korr Dark Jedi/Sith Revan Ajunta Pall Darth Bane Darth Caedus Darth Malak Darth Malgus Darth Maul Darth Nihilus Darth Nox Darth Plagueis Darth Sidious Darth Sion Darth Tenebrous Darth Thanaton Darth Traya Darth Tyranus (Count Dooku) Darth Vader The Inquisitor Darth Zannah Freedon Nadd Karness Muur Ludo Kressh Marka Ragnos Naga Sadow Remulus Dreypa Sith Emperor Others Stormtrooper Durge Grand Admiral Thrawn HK-47 Boba Fett Bedlam Spirits Hera Syndulla Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren The Sarlacc Zillo Beast World Razor The Son Abeloth Weapons Lightsabers Ghost (Star Wars) AT-ST AT-AT The Death Star Executor Class Star Dreadnought Other The Force Category:Verse Category:Star Wars